Sayonara
by a-wind-of-freedom
Summary: The world is saved and it's time to celebrate. However, tonight one will meet their end. T for cursing and character death.


Trying Sonic and Shadow alone this time. Set after Sonic Adventure 2 and this time it's reversed so that Sonic dies instead.

I think I may edit this later and extend it and correct it in any way that it may need to be corrected.

SEGA owns the series and the characters. Nothing is owned by me.

* * *

The world is saved again.

That makes me happy... Knowing that the world was saved. The cheers that came from my friends helped the victory.

Shadow helped, too.

Speaking of which... I can't seem to see him now. And why do I seem like I'm falling?

It's cold. I can't see a thing right now. Was it because it's so dark in space?

But I know I'm smiling. I can feel my lips curved into a smile. I'm happy because the world was saved from that monster. The Earth has another chance to be happy.

Shadow... He was just angry. He wanted revenge. It's understandable. His best friend was killed by the hands of humans and he just wanted to get revenge.

In the end he knew what Maria wanted; world peace, the planet to be happy.

I want... To see everyone. I don't understand why it's so dark. I couldn't even hear anyone. It's like I'm drifting somewhere...

But where was I going? What would I find by me drifting into another place of the unknown?

"Sonic!" I roughly then hear a voice. "Damn it, Faker!"

Faker? ...Oh, Shadow. Of course, he's the only one who calls me that. Wait, was that him, then?

"Sonic! Chaos, I'm coming!" Shads... He was here. I could hear him better now. He seemed... Worried. Why was he worried? We just saved the world!

I felt a pair of hands against my back and then heard, "You stupid fool. You shouldn't scare people like that. Do you not realise how much you are missed right now?"

I laugh. As I laughed, I could then feel the sensation of pain going down my back. I winced, to which Shadow seemed to gasp and kept that protective hold of me. "Faker! Now isn't the time to be joking. You need to come back!"

"Shadow... I can't... See..." I just managed to say, realising that even talking was a bit of a struggle for me right now. I heard silence from Shadow, then he spoke once more.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here! Look towards me!" I turned my head to where I thought he was and then shook my head. I couldn't see anything but pitch black.

"Can't... Hurt... Eyes... Are sting..."

"It's alright," his rare gentle tone came out now, "Just open them slowly. Even it's a one of them. You need to open them."

With a bit of reassurance and some will-power, I opened my right eye but only a little. Ah, now that would explain why I couldn't see. My eyes had been closed all this time. "Shadow... Hey, buddy... Where's... The others?"

Shadow seemed unconvinced by my friendly tone. He just stared, as if I was some strange animal. "They're at the ARK. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to take you back."

"Shadow... I... I'm tired, buddy. Can't we just sleep here?"

"No. You have to come back. Sleep when we get to the ARK."

"What if I don't... Make it?" for a split second, I could've sworn that I saw his eyes widened, but this was debatable.

"Don't be stupid, Faker. You're impossible to beat. Look at how you stopped us, even me. Don't be absurd. I'm taking you home with me."

"Doesn't matter... I want to sleep..."

"No!"

I felt really tired. I was afraid at this point that I wasn't going to make it. Sure, we won and everything but that monster got me at one point with a shot from his laser. Just about missed the heart but still got me pretty good.

Speaking of which, the bleeding seemed to had died down a little. Still painful now that I've remembered about it. I kinda wished that I didn't remember that wound now.

Shadow was beginning to fly back to the ARK as fast as he could to get me medical treatment. Only my eye remained open but I could see some starts and even the Earth at one point. Space was such a beautiful thing. I never realised how precious and mysterious it looked.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?" he answered rather quickly, wanting me to get on with it.

"Is Maria blonde? Wearing a blue dress...?"

Now Shadow completely stopped. "What? How'd you-?"

"...I can see her. She's beautiful, Shads."

To Shadow... He knew what this meant. I didn't see it but he shook his head and growled lowly. "Concentrate on me! Maria is not there! Stay with me!"

"Hi, Maria... You're pretty..."

"Sonic! No! Focus!"

Now he raced back at a high speed that could challenge mine to the ARK. I could understand why Shadow adored her now... She was so warm, pretty and easy to speak to. From what I could make of her smile she seemed easy to speak to.

"Shadow... I'm sorry, buddy..." I didn't get a response, other than hearing the wind that was blowing against my ears. "I'm sorry to leave you like this... I hate this..."

Still didn't get a response. It seemed that fear had gripped his heart and wouldn't show it to me. Heh, that was Shadow for you. But right now, I wouldn't care. I liked Shadow the way that he was.

We was getting closer to the ARK now and it wouldn't be long before the others would be in eye view. Shadow just kept on flying as fast as he could back to the ARK with me in his hands, still seeming to be in his own world. I coughed violently and gasped, which halted Shadow. He stared down to my face and was greeted by my gentle smile. I shook my head. How stubborn, he was.

"Now... Let go," I said, smiling, "Let go. Let it all go..."

"Shut up! We're here now! Damn you! Why must you scare people like this? The world needs you, the universe needs you! Why are you doing this!"

"...Because I'm dying, and you know it?"

"...No time for jokes, Faker. Don't joke about. Do you think I want to hear that?"

"The wound, Shads... It's bad, isn't it?"

He said nothing. The expression on his face said it all. Shadow then turned his head away and fought against the feeling that he was going through. His eyes were narrowed, seeming to be glassy too. I didn't want to see him sad. I didn't. "Shadow, please... Let me go. Let me go."

His eyes slowly turned to my emerald eye, then shook his head. I nod in reply, fighting back some tears myself. I wanted to be free.

"Do you think I want to lose another friend? Do you? I just got to know you and become friends with you! Don't you dare do this to me!"

It hurts so bad right now. I can't even open both of my eyes, let alone speak!

"I'm... Sorry, buddy... It hurts so bad... I'm in agony, Shadow... I want to be free!"

We kept this staring contest going for a while until...

He eventually gasped, then sobbed. Yeah, Shadow was sobbing. But hey, he wasn't going to cry in front of me. I knew him and I knew that was what he was thinking. He tightly closed his eyes and gathered the will to let go. I think he knew that this was painful enough so it was time to let go. No point holding on when it's not going to do anything than cause more pain, right?

"...Okay. Fine. Go to sleep. Just know that I am here, okay?"

"Thanks," I smile, letting the built up tears flow down my cheeks, "Thank you... I promise to say hello to Maria, for you."

He just watched me silently. I couldn't sworn that in the corner of my eye, I could see her again. Her smile was reaching out to me, as if she was trying to comfort me in doing this.

I watch him carefully. He seemed to be upset. He wasn't his usual, sarcastic, mean self. He was quiet, hurt and angry.

"Thank you for everything, Shadow. Thank you... Please tell the others I'm sorry..."

In a few minutes... I said my goodbye to the planet, ARK, friends and Shadow. All that was left me now was my body.

Shadow swore that he would do everything in his power to keep the world a safe place for everyone who lived on it.

"Maria... Look after Sonic, please. He's a good guy. I'm hoping that one day we'll meet again. The three of us. Then, we will never have to leave each other again."

With a tight hold my lifeless body, he sighed and let the tears flow.

"_Sayonara, Sonic The Hedgehog..._"


End file.
